


Anne & Alfredo

by mrschiltoncat



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrschiltoncat/pseuds/mrschiltoncat
Summary: Little drabble of Alfredo and his OC Anne on their wedding day.  I don't own or make any money off the Pushing Daisies character, and don't own any rights to Alfredo.  Anne is mine though.  I don't personally know anyone who is blind so I hope this came out ok, no offense was intended.  Reviews are amazing! Thanks for reading





	Anne & Alfredo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lockewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/gifts), [ghostofachancewithyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/gifts).



Anne is getting married today, to the man of her dreams. Today she will be Anne Aldarisio.

Five months ago, Alfredo came into her life, and she wondered where he had been all this time. Why it had taken him so long to find her. She had been so lonely for so long.

Anne runs a small bookstore in the town of Mystic, one with all kinds of unique and hard to find books. It also has a selection of Braille books as Anne has been blind since birth.

Anne loves the smell, the feel of old books. She didn’t date much, having always been painfully shy.

One day, Alfredo came by with his little bottles of scented oils. All of them unique and different. They chatted, the sound of his voice soothing to Anne.

He came back several times after that, and eventually he asked her to dinner. They kissed for the first time after their third date, and in that moment Anne knew she was in love.

How tender he was, a kiss that spoke a thousand words. Alfredo, well, he was already in deep after the first date. He even made a special oil named for her.

Alfredo often reads to Anne, it is one of her favorite things to do with him. She will rest her head on his shoulder, and he will stroke her hair as he reads to her. Often, she will be so content she falls asleep after a short while.

When Alfredo said he loved her for the first time, Anne sobbed. Alfredo had been afraid, thinking she was upset. That someone so wonderful probably didn’t feel the same.

But she had taken his face in her hands, trembling. "I love you too, so much,“ she had whispered, overwhelmed with joy. And then Alfredo had cried too.

Alfredo sells his oils now at her shop, any traveling he does will be limited to when she wants to get away with him, and will close her shop for that time. Neither wants to spend a night apart.

Alfredo asked Anne to marry him after two months. Her friends thought it too soon, but she didn’t care. Still doesn’t. She isn’t afraid, walking down the aisle now, grinning with her elbow locked on her father’s, other holding her walking stick.

Alfredo had asked Anne’s father for permission. Her father didn’t want to let his little girl go, but he is thankful she is so happy. She smiles so much more in Alfredo’s presence, and Anne’s mother knew right away that this was the man for her daughter. That he would take care of their only child.

Anne thought to herself, as her father placed her hand in Alfredo’s, wasn’t she supposed to be afraid? Anxious? No, the only thing she fears is being without Alfredo. He is the morning sun, though she cannot see he brings light into her heart.

She can’t see it but she knows he is smiling. He rubs her hand, placing a kiss to the back of it. He whispers so only she can hear, lips moving to the shell of her ear. He says he loves her, and she says it back. She clutches tight to him, wanting nothing more than to just be his wife. To be alone with him. It is an ache, this need.

They say their vows, both crying and smiling, joy bursting within the lovers.

Although he will still sell his oils, Alfredo thinks to himself as he looks at his beautiful bride, that he doesn’t need to use them for himself anymore. Anne is his bottle of happiness. She is all he will ever really need.


End file.
